


Same Coin, Different Faces

by orphan_account



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2014), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Dimension Travel, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Kink, Turtlecest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 09:40:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6279349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The 2k12 turtles go to 2k14!verse -- cue sex. Lots and lots of sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Same Coin, Different Faces

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a loosely-connected series of PWP with 2k12/2k14 turtles. No real plot, just lots of smut. Expect sporadic updates.

It starts with the obvious: The four of them listing off the ways their universes are different while they relax, Raph dwarfing them on the edge of the hot tub with his feet dangling in, Mikey, tiny in comparison, neck-deep in the warm water, Leo and Donnie sitting side-by-side, comfortable despite the way Leo towers over him.

Then, Raph leans over, taps Mikey on the head, and says: “It’s a good thing we’re on the same side. Pretty sure we’d cream you guys in a heartbeat.” 

“No way,” Mikey says, popping up to slap away Raph’s hand. “We’ve taken on dudes way bigger than you and won!”

“Right,” Leo says, and nudges Donnie. “How many times?”

“Enough,” Donnie says, rubbing his elbow, an unconscious tic. “We could at least give you guys a run for your money.”

Leo laughs. “I don’t think you realize how strong we are,” he says.

“It’s not all about strength,” Donnie says. “I mean, if we can outsmart you…”

Raph laughs, but something changes in Leo’s face, a competitive edge that makes his eyes narrow; his very aura shifts to something with a darker tint, something that makes Donnie’s insides curl. “Oh,” Leo says. “Is that what you think?”

“Not necessarily,” Donnie says, but it’s too late -- Leo has made up his mind.

Leo shifts until he’s looming over Donnie, close, so big that Donnie can hardly breathe -- he grabs Donnie’s arms and shoves, and Donnie’s shell clatters against the edge of the hot tub. He yelps and tries to push back, but fuck, Leo wasn’t kidding; he’s impossibly strong. He might as well be pushing against a brick wall for all it does. But -- Leo grins, watching Donnie struggle, and shifts his hold, pinning him a little higher, and it’s just enough of a change in position for Donnie to tense.

He’s pushed him right against one of the jets.

“Okay,” Donnie says, high-pitched, a little frantic, “okay, I get it,” because the water is vibrating right against his slit, sending spikes of pleasure up his spine. 

Leo laughs. “I dont know,” he says. “Do you?” His fingers tighten on Donnie’s arm; his thumb rubs against his wet skin, leaving sparks of pleasure in its wake.

Donnie whines.

The noise makes the bathroom go quiet: All movement stilled, tension corded through the air. Leo’s hands remain on his arms, but there’s no force behind them, anymore. From this distance Donnie can see the way his eyes go lax with surprise, but he can’t focus on it, not when his cloaca is going soft and his pulse is pounding between his legs. 

“Donnie,” Leo says, hushed. He licks his lips and glances down. He shifts in the water, and his grip becomes firm and focused again -- he lifts Donnie enough that he can move under him, his thick legs spreading Donnie’s thighs. He tugs Donnie forward until his slit is directly against the jet, and Donnie gasps and jerks -- he has no idea if he wants Leo to let go or not, because fuck, Raph and Mikey are still there, still watching, but Leo has a peculiar talent for drawing attention to himself with the careless gravity of planets, and Donnie is forgetting that anything else exists but Leo’s strong body and the rush of water against his slit.

Leo licks his lips and shifts, spreads his legs, spreading Donnie’s thighs. “Fuck,” Donnie says, jerking his hips back. His face is burning up; all of the tension that had drained out of him in the water is building back up in his thighs, his jaw, the tendons of his wrists. “Leo, I -- I’m -- “

“Go ahead,” Leo says, breathless and eager. “Say it.” 

Donnie’s cock drops so fast that it makes him dizzy. He’s slipping, grinding his hips back against the jet, opening and closing his hands because he wants to touch Leo, wants to hang onto him. “I --” Leo lifts his thigh, slowly rubs it against Donnie’s cock, and Donnie moans, so loud that it echoes off the walls.

“Leo.” It’s Raph’s voice, weaker than Donnie’s heard it, small with his uncertainty. “C’mon, man, easy…”

Leo doesn’t even flinch: He is wholly focused on Donnie’s body. “Shh,” he says. Donnie doesn’t know if it’s to him or to Raph. Leo’s cock has extended, thick and heavy in the water, just out of Donnie’s reach, and Donnie tries to tilt his hips forward so he can grind against it but his thighs are keeping him back; his grip is unforgiving. “Say it,” Leo says, the words hot against Donnie’s lips. 

“Please,” Donnie whispers.

Leo grins.

*

The moment Donnie whines, Mikey becomes hyper-aware of every inch of his body, of every inch of the room. He bites his lip and leans forward, hands tight on his knees, watching as Leo pushes Donnie, holds him, as he laughs. Mikey bites his lip, chews his tongue. It’s not fair -- Leo’s so big that he can’t get a good look at Donnie, but what he can see -- the curve of his shell undulating against Leo, his long, long legs curved over Leo’s body, his ankles kicking against the bottom of the tub -- is more than enough. 

He hadn’t known he wanted this, but it seems so obvious, now. He slowly squeezes his knees, starts to rub his thigh, and fuck, he wishes Leo would turn on him, hold him down like that --

And then: “Leo,” Raph says. “C’mon, man, easy…” 

Mikey lifts his head. Raph is sitting with his feet dangling in the water, so tense that the tendons in his wrists are visible. Maybe he’s just seeing things, but -- the leather straps at Raph’s waist are curving, pressing up, hiding the line of his cock. Mikey swallows. He’s very, very close. 

Donnie moans -- his shell clatters against the edge of the tub -- and Mikey reaches a hand through the water, slow, slow. He strokes Raph’s ankle.

Raph startles, like he’s forgotten Mikey exists, and pivots to look at him, wide-eyed, flushing dark. His mouth opens. Mikey traces his finger up Raph’s calf, up, up to his knee, amazed at the way Raph’s skin darkens even more. His hand twitches reflexively and he clutches it into a tight fist. 

“Leo,” Donnie’s voice, riddled with lust, so vulnerable that Mikey wants to kiss him. 

But he has bigger goals in mind -- Leo’s always harping on him for not reaching his full potential, right? This totally counts. It has to, he thinks, as he slowly palms the underside of Raph’s thigh. He’s rewarded by a low shudder from Raph that goes through his whole body -- his toes curl under the water. Raph glances toward Leo and Donnie, a little helpless; Mikey didn’t expect that, not really, even though it’s Raph, because he’s such a beast, low voice, scars, tattoos, the works, and then -- and then this helpless glance at Leo, like he needs permission.

“Kid,” Raph says, under his breath.

“I’m older than you,” Mikey says, which is technically true, the best kind of true. He walks his fingers along the outside of Raph’s thigh, hypnotized by the way the leather is shifting -- that’s definitely Raph’s cock, though it’s restricted by the boxers under the leather. Mikey licks his lips. Donnie whimpers -- Mikey can hear Leo murmur something to him, low, under his breath, and the tone alone is enough to make Mikey’s cock press against his slit; he focuses on keeping it tucked. He likes to wait until he can’t bear it anymore -- but more than that, he wants Raph to be wholly focused on him when he finally extends it. 

Raph swallows. He moves as if to touch Mikey, then jerks his hand back. 

Mikey slides his fingers up, up, tracing the inside of Raph’s thigh as slowly as he can bear. Raph’s thighs shiver, and Mikey bites his lip to keep from moaning -- but he can’t help his cock sliding out, and he’s already so, so hard, his cock standing against his plastron. Raph glances down -- then tilts his head back and looks up at the ceiling, moving his mouth like he’s counting. 

“Donnie,” Leo says, breathless and needy. Raph’s head snaps back down -- and Mikey takes advantage of his surprise by pressing his palm against Raph’s cock. He -- he didn’t expect that, that heavy thickness against his hand, bigger than the leather makes it seem. Raph jerks his hips and bites his wrist, but it doesn’t muffle the noise entirely. 

“Please,” Donnie moans. 

Raph’s cock twitches against Mikey’s hand and he groans -- then, with one fluid movement, he slips his cock out of his boxers and slides into the water, gear and all, sliding right into Mikey’s lap. The weight of him makes Mikey shiver -- he leans up, braces himself against Raph’s plastron, but he doesn’t have time to do more than that before Raph is grinding against him. He sets his hands on either side of Mikey, framing him, pinning him like that.

On the other side of the tub, Donnie whines -- Raph is slamming Mikey against the edge with his desperate thrusts and Mikey is coming, is vibrating with it, moaning and arching up, the room spinning -- 

When he comes down, Raph is watching him with huge, dark eyes, mouth open -- he’s come, too, but his dick is still hard, pressed against Mikey’s plastron. Across the tub, Leo and Donnie are trying to catch their breath. 

“You okay?” Leo asks, a little tremulous still.

“Uhh -- I mean, yeah. Yes. Just, that was...something else.” 

Raph slides away from Mikey, slumps against the wall. He covers his mouth -- and, to Mikey’s delight, carefully reaches between his legs and tucks himself away, fixes his boxers, like modesty matters to any of them right now.

“Dude,” Mikey says. He meets Donnie’s eyes across the tub and grins -- because Donnie is blushing, unfocused, because Leo is rubbing the back of his neck, because Raph is winded. “We came to the right universe.”


End file.
